gamesimfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Soul
Final Soul is a third-person shooter stealth game. The game was developed by Gammasoft and released on the PS4 physically and digitally and PC physically and digitally with the PS4 getting an extra hour worth of missions. The game costs $59.99. Gameplay The game is a third person shooter stealth game which takes place during the 1980's, where your character, Janet, saves the world from alien invaders. The games mechanics consist of stealth mechanics such as ducking and hiding behind corners and the fighting uses quick time events with no shooting until the end of the game. The game does not feature any multiplayer. Story You play as Janet, who lives in a quiet, small town during the 1980's where Aliens invade and take the world over. At the start of the game Janet is in her home with her family and friends, where the characters are introduced for the rest of the game. While she is with her friends and family, The air raid sirens ring, the roof ripping off as they all look around confused. A UFO floats above, sucking all except Janet up as Janet holds onto a pole in the house. Janet goes outside and starts her journey trying to find her friends and family, who she discovers are being used, along with the rest of humanity, for the sucking away of their souls. Over the games length she goes along saving friends and family members, a few dying along the way from their souls being sucked out. At the end of the game, Janet is there on the Alien mothership along with her friend Peter who fight against the Aliens, Causing the aliens to explode Earth as a final defense mechanism. Janet and Jack are shown at the end of the game getting into a spacecraft after defeating the aliens and blasting off into space as Earth explodes slowly behind them, as they realise they are the last two humans in existence and that they are the "Final Souls" at which point, Lipstick by David Cabonara starts to play as the earth continues to explode and the credits roll. Soundtrack The games soundtrack consists of tense, exciting music during the fighting scenes while the game turns to quite horrific music during the shocking parts of the game. The soundtrack uses "Lipstick " by David Carbonara at the end of the game. Reception IGN “Final Soul is a game that's going to polarize and divide people. It's got simplified, easy gameplay mechanics, and tells the story of a woman trying to save her family in the course of an alien invasion. The gameplay is largely stealth-based, though there are fighting sequences too, though they're quick time event based. The gunplay is overly simplistic, and doesn't challenge the player. That's the thing about Final Soul, it fails to present a challenge to the end user. The story it's telling can be interesting at times, but is overly cliche with typical alien invasion stereotypes. Janet, the protagonist, is fairly interesting, but everyone else falls flat. Coming from Gammasoft, this one's quite a disappointment, especially on the heels of Cecelia, and just a little bit ago, some truly outstanding Cecelia DLC in Killing Lincoln. The graphics are sub-par, but gameplay isn't challenging, and there's a lack of sense of progression for this one. I'd give it a pass, a mediocre attempt at a sci-fi invasion game." OVERALL SCORE: 5.5/10 Category:Games